happy kaisoo day
by edifa
Summary: seorang yeoja yang mengejar-ngejar namja yang pindah ke sekolahnya, special kaisoo day ya, maaf kalo jelek


Happy kaisoo days

Author : edifa dan dorika12

Genre : romance, drama, fluff

Rated : T (aman kok)

Main cast : do kyungsoo, kim jongin, byun baekhyun, park chanyeol

Other cast : xi luhan, oh sehun, hwangzi tao, wu yifan aka kriss

Pair : kaisoo, chanbaek, hunhan, taoris

Warning : GS, Typo (banyak banget males di baca ulang), geje, gak sesuai EYD

Don't like

Don't review

Don't read

Oke happy reading

Yeoja bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam panjang menjuntai tengah duduk dengan buku di hadapannya, semua orang yang lewat pasti mengira dia sedang membaca buku tersebut tapi nyatanya,

"kyungsoo-ya kau rajin sekali" ya nama yeoja yang tadi adalah do kyungsoo, dan yang memanggilnya aka menghampirinya aka mengagetkannya adalah sahabatnya yaitu byun baekhyun,

Sebenarnya mereka adalah 4 bersahabat tapi 2 lagi sedang berada di kantin hwangzi tao dan xi luhan, ya~ sekarang kedua yeoja ini sedang berada di perpustakaan,

(lanjut ke cerita) kyungsoo yang di kagetkan seketika bangun, ya~ yeoja ini tadi sebenarnya sedang tidur, walaupun dia yeoja pintar tetap saja dia tidak suka yang namanya belajar, dia hanya memperhatikan guru saja saat sedang menerangkan.

"aish baek, kau mengagetkanku" kata kyungsoo kesal, tapi yang di marahi hanya tersenyum,

"soo apa kau sudah tau, kita kedatangan murid baru loh" kata baekhyun bersemangat

"oh ya, kelas berapa?" tanya kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal tersebut

"mereka adalah namja, katanya sih ada 2 orang dan mereka sepupuan, dan yang lebih pentingnya-" baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"apa?" tanya kyungsoo malas

" mereka di kelas kita dan tampa-tampan" jawab baekhyun sangat antusias

"lalu?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"oh~ ayolah soo, hanya kita yang belum memiliki kekasih, tao sudah pacaran dengan senior kita kelas 12 itu (kriss), luhan sudah pacaran dengan junior kita (sehun), dan sekarang saatnya kita soo" kata baeknyun

"ya sudahlah baek, lihat saja nanti apa aku tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka." Kata kyungsoo yang meninggalkan baekhyun untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi dia ambil

SKIP TIME

Sekarang ke4 yeoja itu sedang bercanda asik di kantin sampai 2 namja dating menghampiri mereka

"chagi~ apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya kriss salah satu namja yang kini memeluk pinggang tao dari samping

"ya gege, aku mau" jawab tao dan kriss pun pergi kembali ke kelasnya

"hannie apa kau juga mau menemaniku ke toko buku pulang sekolah?" tanya sehun

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan sehun pergi, tapi sebelumnya dia mengecup dahi luhan dulu

Dan dua yeoja yang tidak memiliki pasangan hanya menatap malas mereka

Tettttttt tetttttt tetttttt (bel masuk)

Sepertinya kelas 11-b sedang kosong, karena guru yang mengajarnya sedang ada halangan, tapi tiba-tiba sin seongsangnim masuk

"pagi anak-anak, harap tenang sebentar"

Seketika kelas hening saat sin seongsangnim berkata seperti itu

"sekarang kalian akan kedatangan teman baru, ayo masuk dan " kata sin seongsangnim

Tak lama dua namja yang di panggil itu masuk ke kelas, dan para yeoja yang tadinya diam tiba-tiba teriak histeris (lebay #plak)

"akh~ omoni neomu kyeopta" teriak salah satu yeoja

"akh~ apakah dia manusia?" teriak yeoja lainnya

"mereka kereennnn" teriak yeoja yang lain lagi

Seketika iris mata salah satu namja bertemu dengan iris mata baehyun, entah kenapa seketika baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat,

Tak lain dari baekhyun, kyungsoo pun bertatapan dengan namja yang satunya dan merasakan hal yang sama

"silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian" kata sin seongsangnim

"ne~ annyeonghaseo kim jongin imnida, panggil saja kai" kata namja yang bernama jongin, sambil membungkuk lalu tersenyum

"hai kaiiiiiiii~" sapa para yeoja serentak, dan para namja hanya cengo

"ne~ annyeonghaseo park chanyeol imnida, panggil saja chanyeol, aku sepupu dari kai" kata chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyuman 10 jarinya lalu mengeluarkan smirk, sebenarnya smirknya dia berikan ke arak baekhyun

"omo suaranya," kata salh satu yeoja tapi habis itu semua yeoja serempak lagi memanggil chanyeol

"hai chanyeollllll~"

"oke, baiklah da nada 2 kursi yang kosong, satu di sebelah noona byun dan satu di sebelah noona do, kalian boleh duduk di sana"

Ya luhan duduk dengan teo sedangkan baekhyun dan do duduk sendiri-sendiri, chanyeol lebih memilih duduk dengan baekhyun yang sejak awal mencuri perhatiannya

Dan kai duduk dengan do yang selalu memperhatikannya

"hai, chanyeol" sapa chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"byun baekhyun, panggil saja baekhyun." Kata baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya

Dan chanyeol tersenyum lalu bertanya

"apa aku boleh memanggilmu baekki? Biar terlihat lebih akrab"

Baekhyun kaget dengan perkataan chanyeol, wajahnya memerah tapi dia langsung menjawab

"akh~ ne boleh kok" dan sekarang mereka tengah mengobrol,

Entah kenapa mereka langsung akrab walau baru kenalan

Berganti ke meja do dan kai

"hai~ aku do kyungsoo, panggil saja do atau kyungsoo terserah kau" kata kyungsoo ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"oh" balas kai dan menjabat tangan do hanya sebentar

Kai tahu dia menyukai yeoja ini dari pertama melihatnya, tapi dia gengsi

Tak terasa kini sudah 3 minggu mereka berteman

Kriss dan sehun juga sudah mengenal baik mereka bahkan mereka sering menginap bersama saat waktu tertentu

Kini ke4 yeoja dan 4 namja tersebut sedang berkumpul di caffe tempat biasa mereka berkumpul,

Tapi walaupun mereka sudah 3 minggu berteman kai masih saja gengsi untuk bersikap baik kepada do (poor do)

"aku dan tao berencana membeli tas Gucci, kami tinggal dulu ya" kata kriss lalu meninggalkan mereka

"oh ya aku dan hunnie juga akan ke toko buku, kita duluan ya dah~" kini sehun yang berbicara

"aku dan baekki akan pergi ke taman, kami tinggal dulu ya" kata chanyeol sambil menarik baekhyun yang kebingungan

Dan sekarang tinggal kai bersama do di sana,

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya do pada kai yang sedang menatap kopinya,

"aku ingin pulang," kata kai, saat kai akan pergi tangan mungil do menahannya

"kai apa aku pernah buat salah denganmu?" tanya do yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

Kai hanya diam tanpa menanggapi perkataan kyungsoo

"kai kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu," kata kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar, ya~ sekarang kyungsoo mulai menangis

"tapi aku tidak," itu kata-kata terakhir kai pada kyungsoo,

Semenjak kejadian itu kai pindah duduk dengan chanyeol dan yang duduk dengan do adalah baekhyun, walaupun chanbaek tidak mau tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka tak mau hubungan kai dan kyungsoo semakin ancur, Ya~ sekarang chanyeol sudah resmi berpacaran dengan baekhyun,

SKIP TIME

Sekarang chanyeol kai baekhyun dan kyungsoo sedang berada di ruma chanyeol untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka,

Chanyeol sibuk bermesra-mesraan dengan baekhyun, kyungsoo sibuk memandangi kai, dan kai sibuk dengan buku yang sedang dia baca

Chanyeol yang mengetahui kegiatan kyungsoo langsung memberi tahu kepada baekhyun dan berencana meninggalkan mereka ber2 agar memiliki waktu untuk berbicara,

"eh- baek aukah kau mengantarku ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan," kata chanyeol, yang di tanya sudah paham dan mengangguk

"kami mengambil makanan dulu ya," lakukan apa yang ingin kau katakana lanjut chanyeol bisik-bisik ke kyungsoo

Saat chanbaek pergi semuanya hening, kyungsoo bingung mau mulai dari mana

"ekhm" dehem kyungsoo, dan kai menoleh sekilas

"kai" panggil kyungsoo

"hhmm" hanya itu jawaban kai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut

"kai, a-aku ing-in bi-bicara" kata kyungsoo gugup

"bicara lah" balas kai

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dulu, untuk mengontrol dirinya

"kai aku akan pindah ke paris dan entah akan kembali kapan" kata kyungsoo

Dan seketika tubuh kaii menegang, paris? Mengapa dadakan? Apa karenaku? Apa aku sangat melukai hatinya? Itu semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam fikiran kai

Lain dengan fikiranya bibirnya menjawab

"oh, lalu?" tanya kai

"a-aku ha-hanya ingin berpamitan kai, karena aku akan berangkat besok," jawab kyungsoo

Apa? Besok? Kenapa secepat ini? Tanya kai lagi

"oh" hanya itu jawaban kai

"nanti malam anak-anak membuat pesta perpisahan untukku di rumah baekhyun, kau datang ya" ajak kyungsoo yang kini tertunduk menahan tangis akibat respon kai

"aku tak bisa janji" kata kai

Tak lama chanbaek pun datang dan mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka

MALAMNYA

"soo aku memberikan ini untukmu, semoga kau suka ya," kata luhan sambil memberikan syal yang dia beli bersama sehun

"soo aku dan chanyeol memberikan ini, aku tahu kau suka menggambar dan memasak" kata baekhyun sambil memberikan celemek dan 1 set alat lukis

"soo kami memberikan tas Gucci untukmu, semoga kau suka," kata taoris

Kai hanya memandang kyungsoo dari jauh, saat kyungsoo melihat ke arahnya kai mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi kyungsoo tau kalau sedari tadi kai menatapnya

Sampai acara selesai kai dan kyungsoo tak mengobrol sama sekali,

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Kai terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya

"omma apa chanyeol sudah pulang?" tanya kai sambil mengambil minum di kulakas

"tidak, katanya dia mengantar temannya yang akan pergi ke paris," kai menyembur minumannya dan tersedak saat mendengar perkataan ommanya

Jadi dia benar pindah? Aku harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?

"omma aku pergi," kata kai sambil berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya

"yeobo~ kau tak mandi dulu," teriak omma kai

"tidak omma, aku sudah terlambat" jawab kai

SESAMPAINYA DI BANDARA

"kyungsoo-ya" teriak kai saat memasuki bandara (kaya orang gila aja teriak-teriak)

_Untuk penumpang pesawat dengan nomer penerbangan E6104CB dengan tujuan korea-paris, harap bersiap-siap karena pesawat akan lepas landas dalam waktu 5 menit_

_(sorry gak tau kata-katanya)_

Kai ssemakin frustasi mendengar perkataan salah satu petugas bandara di sumber suara tersebut

Saat kai muali menyerah mencari kyungsoo dia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu, saat dia memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dari belakang

O_o kyungsoo? Tanya kai dalam hati

"soo? Kau kah ini?" tanya kai tak percaya

"memang siapa lagi?" tanya kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan senyumannya

Kai melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk kyungsoo secara sepontan

"kenapa kau kemari? Apa ada yang kau cari?" tanya kyungsoo

"kau itu pabbo atau apa sih? Aku mencari mu, aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku mohon kau jangan pergi soo, aku menyayangimu akh~ tidak mencintaimu soo sejak aku melihatmu" kata kai panjang lebar

Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya,

Flash back #

"soo aku tau sepupuku itu sangat menyukaimu, tapi dia hanya gengsi," kata chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut cokelat baekhyun

"tapi yeol dia menolakku," jawab kyungsoo sedih

"aku akan buktikan soo, bagai mana kalau kita buat rencana," kata chanyeol

"apa rencananya?" kali ini yang bertanya baekhyun

"kita buat kalau kau akan pergi daro korea, apa kai akan mengejarmu atau di akan tetap jadi pengecut," kata chanyeol

Flash back end #

Yang dipeluk hanya menegang dan seketika air mata harunya keluar

"benarkah itu kai?" tanya kyungsoo tak percaya

"ya soo ya, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya kai kini melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu, lalu kai mencium bibir kyungsoo tak menghiraukan beribu pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka

Kegiatan itu tak lama sampai

"hey kamjong, apa yang kalian lakukan ini tempat umum bodoh," kata chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala kai, yah~ walaupun mereka sepupuan chanyeol lebih tua 2 bulan dari kai

"aw~ appo" kata kai

"aish~ yeol apa yang kau lakukan pada kaiku," kata kyungsoo memukul chanyeol

"aw~ baek sakit di pukul," adu chanyeol pada baaekhyun

"soo-ya apa-apaan kau memukul yeolliku," kesal baekhyun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke rumah kai lalu pergi ke caffe tempat biasa mereka berkumpul dan bersenang-senang

….FIN….

….END…

Maaf ya kalau jelek ini aku buat untuk memperingati kaisoo days, semoga kaisoo shipper nambah banyak, dan kaisoo tetap banyak momentnya, oh ya semoga juga gak ada chansoo moment so aku itu chanbaek shipper, oh ya satu lagu semoga kaisoo shipper suka sama ff geje buatan aku ini.

Oh ya aku buat ff ini karena temenku kaisoo shipper. Review ya sangat di tunggu nih reviewnya.

Akhri kata pay pay….


End file.
